


Let the madness begin

by Savannah_J



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_J/pseuds/Savannah_J
Summary: Once a year, every one of the Wayne's come to the gala thrown at Wayne Enterprises.It is a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I used Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim and Damian as Bruce's family. I know this extends much farther but we'd be here all day if I wrote a fic with all of the BatFam in it. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and critisism welcome! Enjoy!

"Damian, no! He is your brother and he is coming, whether you break his arm or not!" 

Hearing Dicks words, Bruce sighs. His tension headache is just getting worse, and it's only 4:30. 

Today was the big day. The one that the press was going to cover like crazy. The one day of the entire year his family had to be in the same room for 4 hours without putting as much as hair out of place. 

Maybe they could do it. 

Oh, who was he kidding? 

Every year something went wrong. Either Damian threw a knife from the cheese plate at Tim, Jason dropped the f-bomb on a paparazzi member, or Cass punched Lex Luthor (ok, that wasn't really all that bad). And this year, as much as he could try to convince himself otherwise, wasn't going to be any different. 

And now, only an hour and a half before the gala started, Dick was still in his workout clothes, Tim was filling his coffee mug for the sixth time that day, Damian was trying to prevent Tim from going ("He will be an embarrassing buffoon if you allow him to go!"), And only Heaven knows where Jason was. At least Cass was dressed, had done her hair, finished her makeup, and was now sitting on the couch texting Steph. 

Turning in his office chair, he headed for the living room, where the mess that was his family was currently. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After splitting Damian from Tim and Tim from his coffee mug, calling Jason a grand total of 5 times, and plenty of annoyed glances from both Alfred and Cass, they were all finally in the limo and on their way to Wayne Enterprises. 

"Alright, everyone, this is it. The one time you have to act like we are a normal family who loves for each other and doesn't dress in Spandex to fight crime every night. 

Dick, as hard as it may be, no flips, spins or acrobatics of any type. 

Jason, no cursing, smoking, referencing your death, picking fights or yelling at the paparazzi. 

Tim, I get you're tired. No caffeine tonight, and no random outbursts. We don't need a reason to have to apologize to another press member for you telling them they are 'ticks on the back of a spider'. Whatever that means.

Damian, no picking fights, referencing our nightly activities, calling the socalites heathens or the paparazzi leeches, and no trying to hurt Tim in any way." 

Ignoring the ticked off looks given to him by the boys, he looks at Cass. 

"Please don't punch Mr. Luthor this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and critisism welcome! Enjoy!

"Alfie, are we there yet?" 

"Not yet, Master Jason." 

Bruce sighs. He was already starting to see news vans and paparazzi among the streets, waiting for them. Honestly, they should be covering the crime status and corruption in this city instead of one family at one party. But this was Gotham. Even the media was corrupted. 

Finally Alfred pulled around the tall tower. The media coverage had grown steadily heavier, and by now, all he could see was people with cameras. Thank God for tinted windows. He turns to his kids for one last pep talk 

"The media is going to want to know your stances on elections, environmental status, and whether cats or dogs are better. You smile, act a little airheaded, and only talk to the polite ones. Otherwise, just keep walking. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Alfred gets out and opens the limo door.

First out is Bruce. He decided to go with a charcoal grey suit tonight, and a navy blue tie. The cufflinks are his favorite, black metalic. He has on his media smile, and just smiles at the oncoming of questions flooding over him. 

Next is Dick. He went much bolder than Bruce (but who's surprised?) His Royal blue suit and white tie make his black hair stand out. He reacts in a similar way to Bruce, smiling and walking, smiling and walking, smiling and walking. 

After that comes Jason. A few fangirls scream, and they're not wrong. He went less formal, with a snug button up and an open blazer. The red button up shows just enough muscle without making people suspicious. 

Cass comes next. The gasps that come are well deserved. Her dress is floor length, one shoulder, and goes from black to a purple towards the end. Her silver heels, the same color as the accent on her shoulder, really tie the entire outfit together. 

After her comes Tim. Even though he had to put some of Cass's concealer on for the circles under his eyes, the suit he wears, while simple, makes him look like a J. Crew model. 

Finally comes Damian. No one expected him to wear a white suit, but here he is, and he rocks it. The white offsets his tan skin to the point where it makes him look refined and dignified. He frowns briefly at the media, before putting on neutral face and walking down the carpet. 

After the kids answer a few questions a piece, and Bruce manages to get them to the door without anyone flipping them off, he wants to breathe a sigh of relief. Only, he can't. 

That was the easy part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and critisism welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'd recommend listening to Circus by Brittany Spears before reading.

For the first thirty minutes, everything was fine. 

Dick was seen laughing with some of the socialites kids, Jason mostly stayed in the corner of the room, Cass was seen wandering and eating the occasional hors d'oeuvre, Tim didn't really do anything, just kind of stood there, and Damian allowed some of the motherly millionaires to dote on him. 

Everything was fine. 

Until it wasn't. 

While Bruce was talking to a 'friend' from Metropolis, suddenly the classical music was cut off, then a pop beat dropped 

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first"

Noticing the song from Dicks playlist, he spun on his heel and started searching for his kids. 

"I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot"

It wasn't hard to find Dick. He was in the middle of the room, dancing just like in that one video game he liked. Just Dance or something like that? 

"When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope ya feel the same"

He saw Tim next, holding his phone and giving Bruce the 'You took my coffee so now I take your dignity ' look. 

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do" 

Dick was really getting into it. His hips were moving, he was lip syncing, and everyone was staring at him - and not in a good way. 

"Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus"

Next he heard, rather than saw, Jason yelling at a socialite, throwing curse words like crazy. Something about wasting food and how families were on the streets starving, but in a less nice way.

"There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so, beware"

Tim was slowly turning up the volume, so it was getting louder and louder and Dick was dancing more and more like a club dancer. 

"I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show"

Bruce saw Damian frowning disapprovingly at Dick, and then one of the guests Bruce knew to be overbearing was approaching him. 

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same"

Damian was now yelling at the guest about how they were a waste of human flesh and existence, and given the chance he would disembody this guest into a million fragments. 

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus"

Dick was getting out of control. By now the volume was blaring, and this was now basically everyone stare at Dick, which was what he wanted. 

"Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)  
Yeah  
Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)" 

He finally found the will to move towards Tim, who darted between two people, avoiding him to the best of his ability. 

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus" 

Now Tim was out of his reach, Dick was dancing like he was in a club, and Damian and Jason were still yelling at those two guests. 

"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus" 

He finally managed to grab Tim's collar, and gave Tim the BatGlare. 

"Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus"

Tim turns the music off and it goes completely silent. 

Except for the grunt when Cass drop kicks Lex.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will be out if you guys seem to enjoy this one! Thanks for reading.


End file.
